Rainbow Who?
by DrBonkers
Summary: Rainbow Dash has seemed to have lost her memory, and it's up to the other ponies to her her regain her memories again.
1. And You Are?

"Rainbow? Rainbow? Are you in here?" Fluttershy asked as she glanced into Rainbow Dash's cloud house. It was eerily quiet inside, no answer had come from within "We're going to be late for your practice today" she added in, a bit quietly though as it was becoming more obvious that Rainbow Dash was not home, which to Fluttershy, was just strange.

Although, she did get an idea "Maybe she's already at the training grounds, if she is, then that means that I'm late" she gasped "Oh no" and with that, Fluttershy was off, leaving the empty house behind.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy arrived at the training grounds, where she and Rainbow Dash would usually meet up, but again, there was no sign of Rainbow Dash anywhere, which in turn, just worried the young Pegasus even more still "Oh where, oh where could Rainbow Dash be?" she asked herself as she again, flew off in search of her friend, deciding that it was best not to tell the others about the missing, rainbow mane coloured Pegasus.<p>

* * *

><p>Within Everfree Forest, a certain rainbow mane coloured Pegasus had awoke with a groan. She touched the top of her head with a hoof, feeling a bump there, but ignored it as she took a look around and had to ask herself a simple question "Where…am I?" she wondered as she stood to her feet.<p>

Rainbow Dash took a second look around, looking at the fauna in particular, a rather confused look upon her face as she shook it off and started off in, what one would call it, a random direction, but to her, she needed to get out of the forest as her head lowered lightly. Each time she had looked at something, it would just unnerve the Pegasus still '_Just keep on walking_' was all she had thought to herself.

It didn't take long for the Pegasus to exit Everfree Forest, finding herself at the edge of Ponyville. She had made it back home. Yet, the look upon Rainbow Dash's face suggested otherwise as she tilted her head to the side slightly '_Where…am I?_' she questioned herself in her mind as she again, shrugged it off for now and made her way down towards the town.

As she walked through the town, Fluttershy's voice was rather meekly heard in the distance as she seemed to be now asking around for where Rainbow Dash was, until one pony pointed her out towards the timid Pegasus. She fluttered over to her friend "Rainbow, I've been looking everywhere for you, I thought you might have forgotten out little get together, you know, to help you practice" however, as Fluttershy spoke, Rainbow Dash just looked at her with a blank expression upon her face.

"Do…I know you?" Rainbow Dash soon questioned after a few moments of silence between the two of them, tilting her head to side quizzically.

"Rainbow Dash, it's me, Fluttershy" Fluttershy quickly spoke back, already starting to get worried for her friend.

"Flutter…shy?" Rainbow Dash just shook her head "Rainbow…Dash?" she also asked, again, sounding rather confused as she just looked at the yellow coloured Pegasus in front of her.

Fluttershy lowered herself down to the ground, a bit sad at what she was hearing. Her friend did not even know who she was, nor did she know who herself was either. She wanted to open her mouth again to speak to Rainbow Dash again, only to watch her friend simply walk off without another word "Rainbow…" was all she could say as she sighed "What do I do?" she had to ask herself as she kept on watching Rainbow Dash walk off still.

* * *

><p>"Um, excuse me Twilight" Fluttershy spoke to her purple unicorn friend, a bit quietly though<p>

"Not now Fluttershy, I've still got a bit of cleaning to do because _someone_-" Twilight narrowed her eyes towards Spike "Decided it would be fun to have a little party while I was gone"

"I said I was sorry, and that I was going to clean it up" Spike quickly spoke back defensively.

"But Twilight, it's about Rainbow Dash, I spoke to her not that long ago, and she was acting, well, weird" Fluttershy explained her best to Twilight.

"Uh huh" the thing was, Twilight wasn't exactly paying attention to what Fluttershy had just told her, being far too busy with trying to clean up the library, yet, Fluttershy still spoke to Twilight, unaware of that fact herself.

"Well, she wasn't exactly acting Pinkie Pie weird, but still just, really weird, that she didn't even know who I was, or even who she was" Fluttershy continued to try and explain to Twilight. However, she got no answer back this time as she just sighed as she just seemed to mutter to herself in the end "I just hope Rainbow Dash is really okay in the end..."


	2. A Song About Cupcakes?

While Fluttershy was trying to get Twilight's attention still, Rainbow Dash had found herself in another part of town, at Sugercube Corner to be exact, where she had found a particular bouncing pink pony. Pinkie Pie. She looked at the pink pony as she sat down where she was. Said pink pony looked over at Rainbow Dash and waved at her before bouncing over "Heya Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash just looked at her, silent before her gazed shifted around, looking at Pinkie's place, tilting her head to the side as Pinkie did exactly the same as Rainbow Dash was doing "So, what are we looking at?" Pinkie questioned her friend as she squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what Rainbow Dash was even looking at, if anything.

Yet, Rainbow Dash didn't answer the question that Pinkie had asked her as her eyes shifted down towards the door. Pinkie did just that as well, before asking another question "Are you okay Rainbow?" she finally asked, looking back to her friend.

"Everypony here, they keep on calling me that, why?" Rainbow Dash asked back, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Uh, that's your name silly!" Pinkie Pie replied back, a smile upon her face, nudging Rainbow slightly.

"My...name?"

"Uh yeah" Pinkie replied simply, but watched as Rainbow just looked at her with a blank look upon her face. And that was when Pinkie gasped "I'll be back, stay right there" and with that, she bounded off. Yet, Rainbow Dash did just the opposite of that as she again, walked off away from Sugercube Corner.

As Pinkie Pie returned after, at least 10 minutes worth inside, finding that Rainbow Dash had just left, she looked around and groaned slightly. Well, now it was time for Pinkie Pie to go and find Rainbow Dash, as she had something to share with her.

* * *

><p>"So, what you're saying is that Rainbow Dash doesn't know who you are, or, who she is?" Twilight questioned Fluttershy as she had finally cleaned up her library and was indeed, paying full attention to Fluttershy.<p>

"Yes, I had asked her and all she did was look at me, with a look on her face that she looked confused, and asked who I was, and who she was" Fluttershy answered back "I'm just worried about her is all"

"Yeah, I can see why, that doesn't sound good at all, but I at least hope that it's only temporary, otherwise, we're going to have a real situation on our hands with a pony who doesn't know who she is or knows who her friends are" Twilight added in as Fluttershy gasped slightly.

"That sounds horrible" Fluttershy added in, a bit meekly again.

However, the two were interupted with Pinkie Pie just seeming to pop up out of nowehere "Heya guys! Have any of you seen Rainbow Dash? Cause I asked her to wait outside Sugercube Corner for a while, but when I came back out, she was gone again! And I had just made up a song, just for her!" Pinkie Pie spoke rather quickly, the other two not even question how she even popped up out of nowhere.

Twilight's facial expression changed to more concerned expression instead "It sounds to be a lot worse, especially if Rainbow Dash just left without telling anyone on where she's gone off to"

"We think that Rainbow Dash has lost her memory" Fluttershy told Pinkie Pie.

"Ooooh! So that's why she was looking at my house" as it dawned upon Pinkie Pie in the end "Then it's a good thing I have my song all ready for Rainbow to hear" she added in with a smile to boot.

"So, what do we do Twilight?" Fluttershy then decided to ask.

Twilight thought for a moment "You know, I'm not too sure at the moment" she finally admited, being unsure at all on what the group could do to help out with Rainbow Dash's memory loss.

"Oh..." was all Fluttershy could reply back with, seeming to feel a bit, well, upset, that she still was unable to help her friend out.

"Don't worry about it Fluttershy, we'll think of something" Twilight spoke, trying her best to reasure Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie just gasped "I can always sing my song to her!"

"Maybe" Twilight started, arching an eyebrow slightly "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what is the song about anyway? Will it even help Rainbow Dash?"

And that's when Pinkie Pie gasped again, this time, to actually show the other two what the song actually was.

_When I was just a little filly  
>I would always feel silly<em>

"Wait, what does this have to do with memory loss?" Twilight questioned Pinkie, yet, just went ignored for the time being as Pinke continued to sing still.

_But that was only because I did not know who I was  
>All I knew was that I had some memory loss<br>I tried real hard to figure it all out  
>But no matter how hard I would try, it would always end in a pout<br>But I kept on trying, got the help of my friends who helped me try  
>Like Twilight, AppleJack, Rarity and even Fluttershy<em>

"But we didn't-" Twilight started as she looked to Fluttershy who just shook her head

_We would do things that I would like, like parties, and baloons, and Pin the Tail on the Pony  
><em>_And in the end, I would not feel oh so lonely  
>We would just keep on figuring it out, figuring out who I was<br>With this memory loss  
>[Memory loss]<br>Memory loss  
>[Memory loss]<br>Memory loss!_

Pinkie Pie just ended up smiling about it in the end "And that's how you make cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes?" Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie with a rather quizzical look upon her face.

"Yup! You guys should listen to me Memory Loss song, it'll help out with Rainbow Dash's memory loss" Pinkie Pie giggled lightly.

"Great, I...I can't wait" Twilight replied, rather dryly and unenthusiastically for that matter.


End file.
